Click Of A Mouse
by BreathlessLover
Summary: They were once human, but now they are more. But to be more than human can be problematic, expecially those who didn't wish to be more. What can one person do to try and get their life back in order? What are the sacrifices that have to be made? TaoXOC
1. o1 :: Return

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters except my Oc's. Wish I did, but I don't.

This is my very first fanfiction, and very first Noblesse story so I do hope you will enjoy it. Reviews would be wonderful, and will hep me make this story ever better. If my Oc is a bit Sue-ish, please do tell me. I would like to stay away from the Sue-World. :)

I will also answer any questions via private messages. If anything comes to mind, please feel free to ask. I love questions and answering them. If you just want to drop a bit of info for me about my story, and do not wish to put it on the review page, by all means message me. Messages make me grin, the same way as Toothless from _How to Train A Dragon_.

That is all for my rambling. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Click Of A Mouse<p>

Chapter One :: Return

* * *

><p><em>"You can't just get up and leave!"<em>

_"I can do what I please. If they find out about you, then we are both going to have to face some serious consequences!"_

_"This is your fault!"_

_"So it is, but now I'm trying to get you out of it!"_

_"How are you going to do that?"_

_"I'll find away, but for now just run. I'll find you again, trust me."_

* * *

><p>"I see, so there is no other option is there?" Frankenstein asked, his teacup hovering inches before his lips, inhaling the rich aroma. His eyes, which were once closed, revealed striking blue orbs, holding knowledge beyond his years.<p>

Ik-Han nodded solemnly. He had just got wind that his parents were moving, and the young boy concluded that he was probably going to be forced to move too. If so, what would become of his childhood friend Shinwoo? Shinwoo could still be in danger if he lived alone at home, even after M-21 came to their side. What would become of _him_? He was already a misunderstood boy, with his computer knowledge and intellect, would he make new friends without the help of his old ones?

"I suggest you and Shinwoo go and pack then." The blond continued to sip on his tea, ignoring the question look his pupil gave him. "I have also spoken to your parents."

"And what did they say?" Ik-Han was on his feet, hands pressed firmly on the headmaster's desk, eyes wide as he waited for his answer. "Did they say we could move in with you?"

"Wouldn't that be a tad bit strange Ik-Han?" Frankenstein asked, "a principal asking permission from a set of parents if their child could live with him?"

"I guess so..." Ik-Han didn't think of that. That would be a bit on the strange side. The only reason Rai, Regis and Seira lived there was under different circumstances. "But what does that mean for me and Shinwoo?"

Before Frankenstein could answer, there was a knock on his office door. Two set of eyes turned towards the entrance of the office as Frankenstein called for them to enter. The door opened as a tall woman entered, dressed in a black skirt with a white blouse. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the curls cascading down her back. Her brown eyes were framed behind stylish reading glasses.

"Nuna?" Ik-Han exclaimed in surprise. He never expected to see his elder sister to be back in South Korea, not after she moved to Tokyo to be with her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your elder sister?" The tall woman scolded the younger, but all in all, she was still smiling. "I missed you Ik-Han." She kneeled down and pulled the small boy close, her face in the crook of his neck.

"Nuna..." Ik-Han whispered softly, hugging the woman back. It has been years since the last time he saw her, and to see her suddenly like this was more than he could ask for. She was the one person that made things better for him as a child, without her, he would have nothing now. "I missed you too."

"Ah, Mi Hi, I was wondering when you would get here." Frankenstein stood from his seat after the siblings released one another and raised his hand to shake the woman's hand. "How long has it been since I seen you last?"

"Around five or six years now." Mi Hi claimed, "it looks like you haven't age a day since I graduated Principal Lee." She walked past her younger brother to shake hands with the man.

Frankenstein chuckled, offering her a seat as they both sat down. Ik-Han seated himself on the other chair and watched them, still wondering why his elder sister had come back from Japan, expecially without his knowledge. They chatted a bit about Mi Hi's education and how she studied computer science at Tokyo University where she attended with her now ex boyfriend who was studying Biochemistry. That bit of news surprised Ik-Han since she and her boyfriend were more in love than anyone he knew. He was also surprised when Frankenstein welcomed her to the staff.

"What do you mean Nuna is working here?" Ik-Han looked between the two in surprise as Mi Hi smiled.

"I called our parents a few weeks ago after I broke up with Dong-Min and they had told me that they were moving, but they had mixed thoughts in taking you with them since they too wanted you to graduate from Ye Ran High like me." Mi Hi began to explain, though she altered a few things since Ik-Han was in the room. She uncrossed her legs and cross them the other way, smoothing out her skirt. "I then offered to come back so you could live with me, and I also agreed to take in Shinwoo since I heard he was staying with you guys."

"Then why are you working here?"

"I called Principal Lee right after I talked to our parents and asked him if he had any openings. He informed me that Mrs. Sol would be retiring in a few weeks and the position of the computer teacher would be open, and by luck, that is my major." Mi Hi laughed slightly, "amazing how things work out, eh Ik-Han?"

"So that means I don't have to move?" Ik-Han asked again as his elder sister raised a brow at him.

"That is what I said, isn't it?"

"Yes!" He pumped his fists in the air, "wait till I tell Shinwoo your back and that we are living with you! Thanks Nuna! Thank you Principal Lee!" The small brunette was then out of the door, racing down the halls to inform his friend what was happening.

"Mi Hi." She had turned her attention back towards the blond man, watching him lace his fingers together and rest them under his chin. "May I ask if you have any other information for me."

She shook her head, "afraid not Principal Lee. Since Dong-Min cut all ties with me four months back, I haven't heard anything else." She sighed softly, "so Ik-Han, Shinwoo and Yuna have no recollection of what had happened, correct?"

"None, we altered everything." He assured the woman as she nodded, standing from her seat. Frankenstein stood as well, "I assure you the children are under good watch."

"Thank you Principal Lee," she smiled at the blond, nodding her head towards him. "If the information I acquired hold some truth, I fear for the safety of my family and friends. Though I am sure that those under your eyes will watch out for my young brother."

"Do you mean..?"

"I'm sure you know who I mean." Mi Hi smiled, bidding her goodbye as she left his office, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Frankenstein stared at the door for a few moments and sighed. He questioned himself if filling Mi Hi in with their information was a good idea, but his master agreed to it after hearing what Mi Hi had to say. Though, would involving Mi Hi in this, even though she wished to know, bring more trouble for them or more answers they were looking for?

* * *

><p>"So where is she?" Shinwoo stood on the bench, his hand resting above his eyes as he searched the school yard. "Where is she?"<p>

"Calm down." Yuna laughed, organizing her bag as she searched for her notes to give to Ik-Han, since he missed part of class to speak with Principal Lee. "I'm sure she will be here soon."

"Of course she will!" Ik-Han grinned, "Nuna would never just leave us here."

"I can't believe she's back." Shinwoo grinned, "she makes the best Bungeoppang!"

"Oh! I haven't had those in forever!" Yuna squealed, remembering the last time she had the tasty red bean paste that was slipped inside a breaded fish shape cover. "I wonder if she will be willing to make us some?"

"Do you guys really need to ask?"

"Nuna!" Ik-Han quickly rushed over to the tall woman and smiled, "did you get everything you needed?"

"Yup!" She showed him the shopping bags she had in her hands. She left earlier when the three were in school to gather some ingredients for dinner tonight. "The house doesn't have much yet, since I just moved in."

"That will be fine Nuna." Shinwoo grinned, strutting over to the Woo siblings. "We can sleep on the floor if you need us to."

"Nice to see you again Shinwoo. Look at how big you are!" Mi Hi gushed, handing her bags to Ik-Han who grabbed them, eager to help. She cupped Shinwoo's cheeks and smiled, "I hardly recgonized you! All grown up!"

"A lot stronger to Nuna!" He bragged, flexing his arms. "Now I can protect you from the bullies!" He teased, remembering the first time he met Mi Hi and Ik-Han.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." She laughed, glancing over his shoulder to see Yuna walk over, smiling gently. "Is that Yuna?" She gasped, "look how beautiful you are."

"Thank you Nuna." She smiled, "it's nice to see you again."

"You too Yuna." Mi Hi smiled, "would you like to join the boys and I for dinner? I have more than enough food and I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind if you came along."

"Yeah come on, the more the merrier!" Shinwoo grinned, as Ik-Han nodded his head.

Yuna accepted the offer as the four of them set out towards the house that Mi Hi had bought with the help of her parents. It was a few blocks from the school so it would be easy for the children to get to school within five-to-ten minutes, but Mi Hi was certain that Shinwoo would find some way to still be late.

While Yuna helped Mi Hi in the kitchen with dinner, Mi Hi got the boys working on their rooms. She had her parents bring over the boy's things earlier during the day, so they had some things for the next few days. Such as clothes, their school books, Ik-Han's computer gear and bathroom necessities.

It was a a quaint little house. A main floor and then a basement. There were two bedrooms in the basement, which the boys had claimed already, and three upstairs. One in which Mi Hi made into her bedroom, one was to be a guest room and the other would be her computer room. Two bathrooms, one upstairs the other down. A living room and kitchen on the main floor and there was a small rec. room downstairs that Mi Hi was going to make into the play room for the boys. Such as a tv, game system, maybe some bored games. Just so the boys could have friends over.

During dinner they spoke about the past, about school and anything else that came to mind. She had asked them how life was treating them lately as they spoke about their new friends. She listened intently as they spoke of their friends Rai, Regis and Seira, as well as the new school guard; Ajussi. They claimed how close they had become with Principal Lee, even going to his home on more than one occasion.

They then asked about Mi Hi's life back in Tokyo, which she replied with short answers, straying away from questions revolving around her now ex boyfriend. The night drew on quickly as Yuna claimed it was time for her to leave, and Mi Hi made the boys walk her home. She had claimed it was too dangerous for Yuna to walk alone and the boys agreed. When they had returned, Mi Hi had sent them to their rooms to complete their homework and head to bed.

"But it's only nine." Shinwoo whined, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Don't start Shinwoo, or you get no Bungeoppang." The woman claimed as his eyes widened slightly, before muttering something under his breath and going downstairs. "And don't forget to brush your teeth!"

"I know!"

"Shinwoo!"

Silence.

"Sorry Nuna."

_Just like a child._ Mi Hi thought with a small smile gracing her features, before slipping into a frown. _A child I will never have..._

She finished up cleaning the kitchen before retiring to her room for the night. She was to be introduced as the new teacher tomorrow, where she will meet those her younger brothers had spoke so highly about. A small sigh slipped from her lips as she sat down on her bed, her cellphone in her hands. There was no messages or missed calls.

"Dong-Min, what happened?"

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"<p>

Regis turned around in surprise, noticing Frankenstein step out onto the balcony. He turned back around, staring out towards the city. The soft breeze caused a few strands of his hair to dance, as well as some of Frankenstein's golden locks.

"What about yourself?" He asked as Frankenstein stood next to him, resting her arms on the railing.

"I was just going over some papers." The blond smiled, "is there something bothering you?"

Regis shrugged his shoulders, "nothing really."

"I can still feel some tension between you and M-21."

"I just don't like him."

"I don't see why not." Frankenstein claimed.

"You wouldn't understand. Anyways, who was that woman who was with those three?"

"You mean the woman with Shinwoo, Ik-Han and Yuna?"

Regis nodded, remembering seeing the three students speak so happily with the strange woman he had never seen before. Shinwoo and Ik-Han were both speaking so rapidly, both trying to gain the woman's attention while Yuna looked at the woman with a strange expression.

"That's Ik-Han's elder sister, Mi Hi." Frankenstein informed him, "she will be the new computer teacher at Ye Ran."

"Why haven't I heard of her before?"

"She just moved back recently. She lived with her boyfriend in Japan for a few years, but things happened and now she is back." The blue-eyed blond looked down at Regis, "why the sudden interest in Mi Hi?"

Regis stayed silent for a moment. He thought a few things over in his head, wondering why he was interested in the human. No, thats why he was interested.

"There is just something about her." He claimed, "something not right."

"Oh?" Frankenstein smiled, "I assure you, there is nothing wrong with her." "So you say." Regis claimed, reentering the house and leaving Frankenstein outside to collect his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Well that is chapter one. I hope it kept some interest! Review or message! As they say, a pen is mightier than a sword, but in this case, I say a keyboard is.

~BreathlessLover


	2. o2 :: Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, if I did, then M-24 would still be alive, since he is so important to M-21. :]

So! Chapter two is out! :D Yay! I hope you like it :] I wanted to thank those who read my story and to those who commented; **Mileryn** & **Tiggipi**. Reviews means a lot, and it gives me some insight on how I am doing :D

Anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Click Of A Mouse<p>

Chapter Two :: Discovery

* * *

><p><em>"What did you do to me?"<em>

_"I did a little tweaking."_

_"Tweaking? I'm abnormal! I'm different!"_

_"I made you better!"_

_"Better? You call this better?"_

_"Abilities others would love to have, but yet you don't appreciate them!"_

_"I'm not other people! I liked being the way I was!"_

_"Too late for that now, isn't it?"_

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you that there is something not right." M-21 stated as he paced around the office, where Frankenstein sat behind his desk and Rai was seated on the couch, sipping his sweetened coffee. "Don't tell me you guys don't notice. I'm pretty sure the short brat and the girl has already noticed."<p>

Frankenstein took off his glasses, setting them on his desk as he looked up at the silver haired male with a raise brow. "And how did these assumptions come up all of a sudden M-21?"

"It isn't all of a sudden." Recoiled M-21, shaking his head. "Ever since she moved here however many days ago, there was something odd about her. It's strange, but her scent is not like that of an average twenty-four-year-old woman."

"Her scent?" Frankenstein raised a knowing brow, but M-21 looked away, pushing back the very faint of pink that dusted his cheeks. He didn't mean to make it sound the way he did. He just wanted to point out that she did indeed give off a different scent, but what embarrassed him was that he had admitted in _smelling_ her, and he didn't understand why that would have been important in this situation. "Anyways, what occurrence happened that makes you come to me now, after days of knowing Mi Hi."

"Her healing abilities." M-21 looked at the blond in a serious manner. "Also her blood seems to alter in color."

Rai opened his eyes at the strange information that was bantered between the two males. Though he didn't reveal any emotions with his expression, Frankenstein knew the male was surprised nonetheless. He was surprised as well, it wasn't a common occurrence for ones blood to change in color.

"And by color do you mean black?" Frankenstein raised a brow, "because if you speak with the biology teacher you will find out that blood does indeed turn black when exposed with too much oxygen."

M-21 scowled, feeling as if he was being treated like a child. "No, it was red when she got a paper cut." He assured the male, "but then it turned blue, and when she wiped the blood away, there wasn't even a slight cut on her finger."

"I am not sure what type of answer you are looking for M-21, but I assure you, if you ask Mi Hi yourself, she will be able to answer your questions." Frankenstein said, watching the man growl under his breath before leaving, unsatisfied that he received nothing from the information. "Master?"

"To think they got ahold of _that_." Rai said, holding out his empty cup. Frankenstein quickly moved to his Master's side, filling up his cup adding sugar and cream for his Master's liking. "So they did live through the times."

"I assure you I haven't heard anything from the Yong clan for centuries." Frankenstein shook his head, "but the last I heard of them, there was only a few of them left."

"Seems like she will be more trouble than I naturally expected." Rai closed his eyes once more as he sipped his drink. "But it also seems that they are more aware of us than we had expected."

"It seems so."

"Frankenstein."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"It's bitter."

"My apologies!"

* * *

><p>Mi Hi's brown eyes were glued to the computer screen in front of her. The door to her computer room locked like usual, and the boys somewhere in the house. Her fingers moved along the keys quickly, as series and sequences of codes and computer characters flashed along the screen. Brows furrowed, she attempted to translate the cyber-language into that of english, but the security system was top notch. Firewalls, passwords and other forms of security had blocked her way to getting any form of information.<p>

"What the...?"

She noticed someone else in the system, but unlike her who was trying to get into another system, someone was trying to get into hers. She muttered obscenities under her breath. What information she did get from her countless efforts in gaining information was all on her computer, and if this stranger found a way in, she could be facing some serious consequences.

"So you wanna play?"

Her glasses glinted as she went to work in stopping the stranger from intruding on her computer. Countering the attack, she returned the stranger with a small gift. Not a moment too soon, the other sent something back. Soon her computer screen was flashing in neon yellow and green words, all reading, 'we're hungry'. An irk mark formed on the side of her head.

"IK-HAN! SHINWOO!"

She pushed herself from the desk, annoyance clearly visible on her face as she stormed out of her computer room. She could already hear the scurrying of feet in the basement as the two boys tried to hide themselves. At the bottom step she eyed the rec. room, searching for the boys. On the small coffee table sat Ik-Han's laptop, wide open and on, clearly showing that he was indeed hacking into her computer. She moved her eyes around the room, finally falling on a mop of red hair behind the couch. She also noticed Ik-Han's feet peeking out from under the curtains that covered the small window.

"What have I told you about hacking into my computer Ik-Han!" She threw the curtain to the side, revealing the young boy whose eyes were wide in surprise.

"But your system is too easy to get into Nuna!" He claimed, "if I could get into it easily, who else do you think can get into it."

"It's only too easy for you since we use a similar type of security and because you learned all your little tricks from me." Scoffed the elder Woo sibling, "for anyone else it would be a challenge."

Ik-Han huffed slightly, "I have my _own_ tricks too you know. I don't just copy off of you."

She raised a brow at him.

"Fine, I don't copy _some_ of your tricks."

"Good, now, no more hacking into my computer, alright?"

"Fine."

"So does this mean your going to cook?" Shinwoo peeked over the couch with a grin, which faltered under the annoyed look Mi Hi sent towards him. "Uh, I guess it's okay if you don't cook today. Why don't we eat out?" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Special order, Principal Lee?"

Mi Hi and Ik-Han looked at one another before smiling, "Principal Lee's it is."

"I have to go over there anyways, so this works out." Mi Hi stated, as they got ready to head over to the blond man's house. "Now you guys better help out with the cleaning, not leave a mess for them to clean up."

"Mhm!"

They both nodded their head, already out of the door and racing down the street, excited for a meal made by Frankenstein and Seira, as well as visiting their friend Rai. Grabbing the folder off the counter, Mi Hi followed closely behind, yelling at them to slow down, which of course they didn't.

"Principal Lee!" Shinwoo yelled into the intercom, "we're here to visit Rai and have dinner!"

There was a moments pause before the buzzer rang to let the three in. Shinwoo and Ik-Han, acting like they lived there, waltzed right in. Mi Hi on the other hand acted a bit more polite, as she entered.

"Yo!" The redhead grinned, making his way towards the couch where Rai and Regis sat. Ik-Han followed right behind him, as they attempted to make conversation with the boys.

"Sorry for the intrusion Principal Lee." Mi Hi smiled, looking up towards the blond.

He gave her a certain look, "are you really sorry?"

"Not in the slightest." She laughed, causing Frankenstein to chuckle. "I have some information for you." Her voice fell to a whisper as she revealed the folder.

He nodded, indicating for her to follow him to somewhere more private to speak, not wanting to be overheard by the children. She followed him down the hallways, and down a flight of stairs. Down there, she gasped in surprise at the large lab that Frankenstein created over the years. She hadn't had the slightest clue that Frankenstein was a scientist.

"So what did you get?" Frankenstein was sitting in a computer chair, crossing one leg over the other.

Mi Hi quickly emptied the folder onto the stainless steel counter, pushing sheets around and organizing them. Putting them into neat piles, she slid one pile over to him.

"I'm sure you know the first bit of the information so I'll skip right into what i found interesting." She stated, watching Frankenstein pick up the stack of papers, reading them. "What I found out is that not only is there countless of experiments being conducted daily, but their are labs all over Korea and Japan, though it is being run by the higher ups from Korea. They made ties with some people from Japan for the use of their technology.

"The people used for these experiments are all criminals in some form. No matter the crime, how little or big, they are being tested on due to their strong sense of hatred. It shows here that they found a hormone in these criminals that allow their percentage for success to rise 2.7%, not a very high percentage, but every percent counts." She pushed up her glasses as she continued on the information she had found. "They need the higher percentage because these are not normal experiments that I assumed they were. They are not just modifying people or genetically alternating their DNA, but they are infusing humans with parts from other beings, such as heart, lungs, bones, blood, eyes and so on."

"And by beings you suggest...?"

"Animals." She slapped another piece of paper down, "such as cats, dogs, rabbits to name a few, but there is also a report I found about someone being fused with a creature that is suppose to be a myth." Another paper covered the first, "a werewolf was stated in being used. So if what you explained to me is true, this means that people today have gained information about you guys."

"I see." Frankenstein skimmed through the papers, "this is rather impressive that you could gather this much information without being caught."

"It took a while, but I'm going to give this my full attention." Mi Hi nodded her head in determination.

"I should inform Master about this soon." Frankenstein put the papers down, lacing his fingers together. "Also I wanted to speak with you. There have been cases where you have been seen using your abilities."

Her brown orbs widened slightly, "how? I'm always checking to make sure I'm not seen."

"M-21 saw you."

She bit her lip slightly. "I'm guessing I should explain something to him, I mean, he is in the same boat as me."

"I have talked to Master and he said if you wish, M-21 may know of you."

"What about Regis and Seira? I mean, aren't they the same as Rai?"

"To a point." Frankenstein nodded, "but they don't know about us yet. They know about M-21 and some, not much, information about the organization."

Mi Hi pondered on what to do. Did she want so many people knowing about her though? It's not like she wanted these abilities, or this life. It just seemed that fate decided to deal her a strange and difficult hand to work with. Making up her mind she looked back at Frankenstein who sat there patiently, awaiting the girl's decision.

"I wanna tell them. I mean, they are going to find out sooner or later, right?" Mi Hi asked as Frankenstein nodded. "Also, I'm getting rather annoyed with M-21 always glaring at me." She huffed, putting the papers back in the folder. "Glaring doesn't suit his face."

Frankenstein laughed lightly, taking the folder from his former student and locking it in one of the drawers. He would look those over again later. "Mi Hi."

"Yes?"

Both were heading back up the stairs, destination the living room where the others were. She paused in mid-step in the middle of the stairs, turning her head to look at the man behind her in question. Pushing of her glasses she waited for what he was going to ask or say.

"Be careful while your gathering information. They could end up tracking you easily if you make a mistake."

"I know, don't worry." She smiled back at him, "if anything does happen, I know you have my back." She turned back around and left the lab and Frankenstein, who shook his head, muttering things about how Mi Hi hasn't changed since High School.

* * *

><p>"I see you have concluded something Regis." The tall girl; Seira claimed as they walked down the street.<p>

"I have, but my evidence isn't fool proof just yet."

"Does it have to do with _her_?"

"Of course. That poor excuse of once was a human thinks so too, so something must be up." Regis claimed, looking up at the taller. "You have noticed it too, right?"

"Its rather hard not to." Seira replied, closing her red eyes. "But I don't think its the same as you think it is. It's not fully modified."

Regis frowned, saying nothing about the matter as they entered the school grounds. They were greeted by the three humans, the fourth; Suyi no where in sight.

"Here!" Shinwoo grinned, shoving two fish shaped cakes in their hands. "Nuna made these for us and some extra for you guys! Enjoy! Nuna makes the best Bungeoppang ever!"

"They are really good." Ik-Han claimed, "she also made lunches for us as well."

"Why would she make ours?" Regis questioned, biting into the snack. "It's not like we are under her care."

"It's because if Rai had it his way all you guys would eat is nothing but Ramen." Mi Hi laughed as she walked towards the group. "For breakfast, lunch and dinner. What kind of healthy diet is that?"

"That is very kind of you." Seira claimed as Mi Hi waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways I came to ask you two where Rai is. I have some notes for him to use for class." She showed them a stack of papers that were rolled in her hands.

"He came earlier with the principal." Regis muttered.

"That so? I guess I should have looked there first. Well I'll be off." She smiled, "make sure you all come see me during lunch so I can give you your lunches. No if, ands, or buts. Oh and would you bring Ajussi while your at it?"

"Of course Nuna." The three humans students claimed with a grin, as Regis and Seira nodded their heads. "See you in class!"

Mi Hi waved at them as she made her way back to the school. The five students then headed towards their classroom. Shinwoo was chatting about how amazing his treat was, since he practically begged Mi Hi to make them. He had a grin on his face, as they laughed and talked to one another.

"Don't say it Seira." Regis claimed, noticing the girl looking at him. He took another bite from his fish shaped treat, ignoring the small smile she gave him. "I will not be swayed by cheap treats."

"Regis do you want another one?" Yuna asked, holding out another cake-like treat, which he took a little too eagerly. He scowled lowly at the expressions he got, but nibbled on the treat none the less.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Thanks for reading chapter two! Chapter three is underway in being edited and revised, so it should be out within the nest few days or so!

~BreathlessLover


End file.
